The Wicked Wench
by yumirox101
Summary: Takes place before COBP. There's always been rumors as to how Jack acquired the Pearl. Now, here's the real story on how he got it, made his debt with Jones, and his future adventures with his childhood crush. Does she have secret plans to steal the ship?
1. Chapter 1

So this is my second story! This is about how Jack got the Black Pearl, so this takes place before the movies. Tell me what you think so I can make it better :)

* * *

**The Wicked Wench_**

I heard the wave crash down on me, and pull me to the bottom of the ocean. All I saw was blue, and all I could breathe in was the salty water of the Caribbean. I looked up at the distant moon which seemed to glow brightly down at me, and finally stopped struggling, and accepted my fate: I would die and I would never see Jack again.

**Chapter 1 "The New Life"**

I woke up on a beach. That's all I could remember. I couldn't remember why I had woken up on the beach, when I was knocked out, or where I was. All I could remember were my ship being blown up, and a very disturbing memory of me dying as a child. But that was all twenty years ago. It started coming back to me…

I was still lying down, but I stood up, and brushed the sand off of me. I looked untouched. My low cut-low sleeves white shirt with long flowing while sleeves, and the bottom of the shirt fanned out at different lengths forming an upside down 'u' shape. I had on a red corset vest that tied at the top front part, and was laced in black. I wore black trousers, and tall black sea boots. My medium brown hair flowed long about six inches past my shoulders. I had a black bandana that held it all off.

I had a belt that went around my shoulder and down to my hip that held my sword and another belt that went around my waist tight. I had a pistol tucked into the belt that went around my waist. I hid one throwing knife tied to my right forearm, and two to the left. I wore an engagement ring, even though those days were passed. My blue eyes held so much behind them, so many memories…

I sat on the ground, and heard the sound of drums. I gasped-I was near civilization.

I started towards the sound, cutting down overgrown plants, and trees that were in my way with my sword. I came to the top of a cliff and looked down at the city, and the bay off in the distance. I was somewhere in West Africa, seeing the East India Trading Company symbol printed on flags that blew above the fort. I gasped, and saw two guards talking to a merchant sailor-one who probably worked for the Company. I knew I needed food, so I would have to steal some.

I walked down the cliff, staying hidden, and rooted to the ground, and hid behind buildings and heard guards run past. I ducked around a corner, and started off towards the bakery. I looked in the window and saw nobody there, so I walked in. I grabbed a basket and threw some sweets and bread into it. I turned around feeling someone watching me, and a man wearing an apron held a knife out and pointed it at me.

"You're a pirate," He claimed.

"Depends on your definition of a pirate; I'm a lady. And ladies aren't pirates, savvy?" I asked, and he clenched his teeth.

"Nobody steals from me." He snapped. I ducked as he threw the knife at me.

"You're throwing needs work." I commented and ran past him and out of the shop. I grabbed a rope and pulled on it, and I was brought up to the rooftops. I jumped from each one, and soon heard I was behind followed.

"Fire!" A soldier's voice cried. I held the basket tight, and dodged the bullets that followed me. I jumped to the next roof, and then realized I was out of roof. I looked down and grabbed a roped and swung towards a ship that was anchored at the dock. I landed on it with ease and hid in the cabin of it. The boat was beautiful and named the Wicked Wench. The cabin had a table in it, and had a map spread out. Candles lighted the room, and shelves filled with books decorated the lower half of the walls, below the large open windows. A chair was in the corner, and another smaller table was propped up against the wall. A small candle chandelier hung from the ceiling, and the room was decorated with candles. I saw a trunk and opened it. There was a journal in it, and had my name scribbled across it in calligraphy. How did they get my journal I had lost when I was a kid?

I sifted through more of it, and found an Ankh amulet-it was mine too. I found letters, and more writings about places where the captain of the ship had been-yet none of them were signed by his name. I heard the door start to open, and I realized I had been caught-there was no where left to hide.

The captain walked in, and I hid behind the door, and pulled out my sword silently. He walked over to the table, and set down a leather envelope. He noticed the trunk had a piece of cloth hanging off the end, and walked over to it and opened it.

"I know you're there." He called as I stood behind him with my sword pulled. "The question of the matter is, who?"

He turned around and pulled his sword, and we started fighting. My sword clashed against his, and we fought each other until he knocked my hat off that held all my hair in it. My hair fell around my face revealing that I was a woman. He stopped immediately as I started to stand up.

"A female pirate…where have I seen you before?" He saw the familiarity.

He kicked a glass of rum over on me as he stood on the table, and I tried to clear my eyes, and dropped my sword. He grabbed my wrists and pinned me up against the wall of the cabin. I looked up at him from under my hair, and growled.

"Annie?" He asked. Annie was my pet name Jack Had for me. He's the only one who ever called me Annie. My eyes grew wide, as I took in the proper Englishman. He had his dark hair neatly pulled away from his face, and his dark eyes looked into mine with surprise. He wore fancy high-priced clothing. What happened to the Jack I knew?

* * *

So yeah. Reply if you like! And tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Here's chapter 2!

* * *

**The Wicked Wench_**

**Chapter 2 "Confrontations**"

I fell to my feet as Jack Sparrow let me go. He was still shocked to see me-after all, hadn't I been dead in his mind since I was fifteen?

"It can't be true." He shook his head. "Can it?"

"Jack," I started. He looked up at me. I could tell he recognized my voice.

"How could you not tell me you were alive, Annie?" He snapped at me.

"It's complicated." I looked away. He looked down at me, and closed his eyes as if trying to end the dream. I hugged him then, and he held his arms out for balance. He looked down at me wondering what was going through my mind, but hugged me back anyway. His tan skin felt warm to me, but his smell caught my attention. He smelled like leather and powder. I let him go, and he looked away. I started off but he grabbed my arm.

"You're not leaving until I hear everything that happened from the time you left me, up until now." Jack ordered. I breathed out heavily, but filled him in on everything. Leaving out certain parts, like my engagement, how I came back, and how I made a deal with Davy Jones. I did tell him about my plunder, my ship being blown up and how I came back from the dead.

"Now, I have to leave." I snapped at him.

"The soldiers out there are looking for you. If the news gets back to Beckett that a female pirate infiltrated our base, then all hell will break loose." He warned.

"I think I can handle myself." I snapped at him. His eyes begged me not to leave, and I heard footsteps running up to his door. I clenched my teeth, and he looked panicked at me. A man burst through the door, and looked at me. He was taken aback by the beautiful girl with her hair pulled back into a bonnet, pale skin, and a beautiful dress. I changed my appearance in his eyes as I figured out what he thought was beautiful.

"Captain Sparrow, there's a pirate loose on the base-have you any information speak for the peace of the crown." The man ordered Jack, but looked at me. He was kind of short, had a brown wig, and blue eyes. His skin was slightly pale, and he wore a long blue coat. Jack looked at me confused.

"No, I haven't seen any pirates. But do look towards the _HMS_ _Princess_, if a female pirate is looking for treasure, it shall be on that ship." Jack suggested. The man nodded and left. I looked back at Jack who saw me as who I was. "How did he not take note of you?"

"I have the ability to control what people see as beautiful when they look at me. If they think a woman in a dress and bonnet is pretty-then that's what they see." I explained.

"What else can you do?" Jack asked.

"Poison. My lips are venomous." I told him. He seemed a little disappointed when I told him about the poison. His eyes changed, and he looked like he was concentrating on something. I looked at him confused, but he just stared at me.

"Doesn't work," He claimed. I looked back at the door, and started out.

"Goodbye, Jack," I smiled. He looked after me, and I walked away from him.

I looked around the corner as night started to fall. I heard voices yelling.

"You've lost your position among the East India Trading Company. Mr. Mercer, please take this traitor to the brig." Beckett ordered.

I watched as Jack struggled with Mercer, and I looked around the corner and into the light. I felt something hit my head with a sharp blow and I was out.

I woke up on straw that was thrown everywhere on the ground. I saw a familiar figure sitting on the bench, and looked over at him.

"What are you doing here; I thought I told you to leave." Jack chastised.

"What are you doing here?" I asked back. He looked back at the window. I sat next to him on the bench.

"They're taking your ship?" I asked.

"I have to save her." He repeated. Those were the last words he said before I left died. I looked up at him frightened, and he continued staring off towards the bay.

"I can get us out of here." I tried. He didn't acknowledge me. "Look, I get that you're mad at me because I didn't come back with a big ol', 'Hello Jack! I'm back from the dead, look what I can do now.' But we need to get past this." I said frustrated.

"How? Do you know what you put the crew through when you left? Jean wouldn't speak for weeks, and Fitzwilliam wouldn't leave the cabin! Arabella was short-tempered from there on out. And Tumen wouldn't stop being in a daze. You really hurt them. You have no idea what I had to deal with." Jack yelled at me.

"You think I don't feel horrible?" I snapped.

"You don't even pretend to ignore the fact," He shouted louder. "How could you leave us like that?"

"I don't know!" I cried. I turned back into the corner and brought my knees to my chest. Jack looked down at me guiltily, and I knew I was seconds away from killing him. I covered my ears with my hands.

Jack sat next to me, and looked away. Then my mentality that men are only supposed to harm me kicked in, and I turned around to face Jack. He looked down at me suspiciously as I slowly reached into my sleeves for my knives. He ducked as I threw two of them at his head.

"No!" He cried as he ran to the other side of the jail. My eyes turned purple, and he knew something was wrong. "Help! Woman trying to kill me!"

I threw my dagger at his head. Jack ducked as my dagger just barely missed his head. He grabbed hold of my wrists and pinned me to the wood wall.

"We need to get out of here before we kill each other." Jack stated holding me at arm's length against the wood.

"And how do ye suppose to do that?" I snapped at him.

"I do not know." He said frustrated and let me go. I looked out at the moon and breathed out and closed my eyes. My eyes changed back to blue as I became calm. I waited until Jack fell asleep to make me escape.

* * *

Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

So here's chapter 3! Tell me what ya think!

* * *

**Wicked Wench**

**Chapter 3 "Deals With Demons"**

I picked the lock with a piece of metal I carried around with me when I needed to pick locks-you'd be surprised how often that is. Soon the door swung open with a piercing metallic sound, and I looked around quickly. Some one had to have heard that. I looked back at Jack who was still asleep.

"Carry on," I smiled and crept out. I snuck out of the jail, and towards an alley. I felt someone grab my arm, and cover my mouth.

"Pirates," Mercer snapped. "Director Beckett would like to see you. Unfortunatly alive,"

I glared at the man, and he grabbed my arm and led me towards the government building.

* * *

"Let me go!" I snapped at the gaurds. Mercer walked in behind me and held his cheek which was bleeding.

"Dissmissed," Beckett said to the gaurds. They let me go, and I walked stowards him.

"There better be a good reason why you brought me here." I snapped as I walked towards him.

"As there always is." He shrugged. He poured two shots of wine, and gave it to me. I looked down at it and he put it on the desk.

"What exactly do you want?" I asked.

"A simple exchange. You know of Jack's ship," He brought up.

"Aye," I nodded.

"This is a letter of Marque, it's yours." He held up a leather envelope. "This will clear you of your acts of piracy against the crown, and will make you a privateer-working for the crown. All you need to do is steal Jack's ship and you'll be free." He stepped close to me. I looked into his clear blue eyes.

"Why? The ship is safe in port," I asked suspiciously.

"Our deal doesn't include questions." He said and walked towards the balcony. "Jack has betrayed my trust, and I can't expect any more of him. The ship-the fastest in all the seas-coud be yours...to replace the one that you lost." He smiled to himself.

"You ordered him to sink my ship!" I gasped and ran at him, my knives between my fingers ready to be thrown. He turned around and grabbed my wrists and threw me against the wall. I fell to the floor and the knives dropped out of my hands. One knife just sliced a small cut into my cheek. It healed quickly-another helpful trait.

"If you would listen to my arrangements, then we wouldn't have a need for altercations." Beckett exlained and held a sword to my throat. My eyes turned purple-I saw them in the reflection on the sword. I grabbed the blade and pulled myself up. I got a slight sting from the cut in my hand but it healed quickly. I grabbed the sides of his jacket and kissed him. He wasn't a man that I would kiss willingly, and quite frankly it made me sick to my stomach, but anger caused me to. He kissed me back, and he started coughing so he pulled away.

"Poison," he coughed hoarsely. He should be dead now-why wasn't he? "Do you really think I'm that stupid, Miss Rogue?"

"Well," I started. He pulled the wax off of his lips.

"I do my research." He explained.

"This is my offer-you let Jack go, and I steal his ship." I explained. He was leaning up against his desk limply. He would be sick for a few days, but he wouldn't die. Unfortunate.

He glared up at me. "Deal."

* * *

I walked up towards the ship, I was confronted by the crew. It was a small crew-about only twenty men. I threw my knives and six went down. I took out my sword, and they took out theirs. I started fighting them and grabbed another sword from a man that I stabbed. I fought off the whole crew, and soon stood at the helm. I stood breathing hard with both swords in hand as I looked down at the bloodred mess on the deck. I wasn't afraid of blood, but seeing so much of it made me sick. I turned the ship harshly and the bodies rolled off the deck and fell into the sea. Most of them would turn up sooner or later.

"Ship, check," I smiled and sailed to the rural part of the bay. Nobody would ever look for the ship there. I dropped anchor, and swam to the beach. I dried off quickly because of the warm sun, and started towards the jail to see if they let Jack go.


	4. Chapter 4

Here is Chapter 4!

* * *

Wicked Wench

**Chapter 4 "The Traitor"**

I walked silently into jail. The guards didn't even notice me. I pick pocketted the keys, and headed towards Jack's cell just in case. I opened the cell door not seeing any sign of Jack, and walked in. I heard it slam and lock behind me. I turned around and launched myself at the door.

"I'm sorry, it's just good business," Mercer smiled. I growled and attempted to claw him again. He dodged out of the way and walked away.

"Where's Jack?" I screamed, he only laughed in response. I summoned all the strength in my body and kicked down the cell door.

"Whoo!" I smiled and shook my hands out. I ran out of the jail, and followed the voices that were yelling back and forth.

Jack was held in front of the demon called Beckett. I stayed hidden, and Beckett turned around with a brand.

"No," I muttered to myself. They tore Jack's sleeve open and pulled it up. Jack struggled against the gaurds holding him, but couldn't manage to break free. I ran out of the woods and towards Beckett-I was too late.

Jack cried out in pain as they branded him with a 'P' for pirate on his forearm.

"Wrench!" I cried at Beckett and two more gaurds grabbed me.

"Be quiet; you're next." Beckett ordered me. He started to turn around but double taked a glance at me. "How did you escape? I thought I sent Mercer to trap you in the brig."

Mercer walked around the corner and glanced up at me. Beckett glared at him. I looked over at Jack who had his teeth clenched, and his eyes looking over at me. I saw so much hurt in his eyes. I wanted to make it go away. Why couldn't he just keep himself out of trouble? Why did he always have to get himself into these situations? Because he's Captain Jack Sparrow, that's why.

"Oy! How did you escape?" Mercer snapped.

"Forget it." Beckett ordered. I looked over at Jack who was in excrutiating pain from the burn.

"Set his beloved ship ablaze with inflammable carcass charges." Beckett ordered.

"No!" Jack snapped and jerked forward. We were brought to the bay where his ship was anchored.

"This will teach you to never disobey an order from me again." Beckett snapped in Jack's face. Jack looked at me for help, and the gaurds' grip on us grew tighter. I leaned forward with all the force in my body and flipped the gaurds over my back. Jack did the same, and a canon went off.

"Jack watch out!" I cried and grabbed him and we ducked as a body lit on fire was shot towards the Wench. It caught fire.

"I have to save her!" Jack shouted.

"No, Jack," I groaned as he dove into the water and started towards the ship. I dove in after him and found him attempting to put out the fire that was lit on the Wench.

"Jack, you can't put this fire out!" I cried over the roar of the hot flames that exploded all around us.

"I have to try!" Jack snapped as another body hit the ship. Beckett was a bad man.

"Jack!" I shouted.

"Annie?" He looked at me. We both knew that we weren't going to make it out of this. I didn't want him to die by drowning, or being burnt to death. He dropped the bucket he was holding and we walked towards each other. I kissed him, and he kissed me back. The ship exploded into flames, and we were brought to the bottom of the ocean as the Wicked Wench sank to the bottom of the ocean, taking us with her.

I looked up at the clear blue water that surrounded me, and saw the moon start to rise. I looked back down at Jack who was holding onto me for dear life, and I burried my face in his chest. This would be my last kiss-and it was to save a man from a painful death.


End file.
